Imperial Guardians (Rave Master)
The Imperial Guardians are a set of four individuals that have served the late Imperial Headquarters. The Four renowned guardians who support true justice under the Imperial guard are known as Lazenby the White Flame, Dalton the Chrysalis, Moore the Full Moon, and Golden-eye Brosnan. After the Imperial HQ - the birthplace and childhood area of Gale Glory - was completely wiped out by Demon Card, these four imperial guardians joined under Demon Card truly because they had nothing better to do. Members of the Imperial guard Lazenby the White Flame * see Lazenby main article Lazenby is generally known as the misdirected member of the Imperial guard, but still supports justice to his highest extent capable. Lazenby has four arms which prior to popular belief are accessories, wears a superhero mask and overall resembles the bulkiness of your average superhero. When it comes to abilities, Lazenby can perform many white flame techniques and special punch moves. After Lazenby had been cut through by Shuda, but yet remained alive unlike his three counterparts, Lazenby would join the Rave Master in his adventures after his delusional assistance under Demon Card. Dalton the Chrysalis Dalton is an insect like creature that has a body completely covered with armor. Dalton is usually seen flying due to his wings, and specializes in forming varied traps via his spider web like techniques. Overall, it seems that Dalton is the most realistic of the guardians, due to being the one who concluded for the other three members that joining Demon Card would be the best possible way to avoid any further conflict. Dalton is also known to be the weakest of the four Imperial guardians. While later battling against Haru, the Rave Master, Dalton is seen criticizing Haru for his rather common idealistic views - - the belief to make the world a place of peace for everyone. Datlon realizes that it is impossible to bring peace to the world, which is why he joined under Demon Card. During their fight, Dalton would gain a great advantage by covering up Haru's sword with his webbing paste - thus being inaccessible. Dalton however is soon defeated by Haru who uses Dalton's paste as a wrap which binds Dalton's body together - - effectively defeating him. After Shuda appears to become involved in the conflict against Deep Snow, the wounded Dalton charges at Shuda, releasing his ultimate ability - - his Cocoon Army. Dalton however soon finds himself, along with all of his clones, trapped in Shuda's dark bring sphere of destruction. The spheres are then released by Shuda, causing for the entire sky to be lit with explosive light which effectively puts Dalton's life to an unfortunate end. Moore the Full Moon Moore, as like Lazenby, is a human who possesses extraordinary abilities with the chakram, which is the reason for his title. When it comes to appearance, Moore is seen wearing a hat that possesses many outer eyes and an overall clownish like garb. Moore primarily resembles Usopp from One Piece in appearance to some extent, mainly because of their large lips. As like Dalton, it seems that Moore joined Demon Card simply so that he could live and find a new place in life. After Deep Snow had been ordered to destroy the Rave Master in place of Jegan - who had failed - and was at the point of being surrounded by various underground bandits, Moore would be seen as a large support. As Moore's support, he would use his chakram scatter technique to send many chakrams scattering around the bandits; this technique effectively cut many of them through. Moore would never truly fight at all until his conflict against Shuda. At the beginning of this conflict following Dalton's death by Shuda's hands, Moore would use his chakram scatter technique to kill Shuda. Moore however is stunned to find every chakram cut in half by Shuda's sword. After being assisted by Brosnan, Moore would shout the words, "Try parrying this! They spin through the air without making a sound...SILENT CHAKRAM!". Moore would then combine this technique with his ultimate ability, the Invisible Chakram. The far greater Shuda would easily pierce through these techniques, and use his sword to impale Moore through his chest, saying the words, "This is reality." Moore effectively was killed by this blow, and would of course never be shown again. Golden-eye Brosnan Brosnan is a large monster like human that is seen wearing a giant suit of knight armor over his body and long golden hair. Brosnan is easily seen as the largest of the four Imperial guards. Overall, it seems that Brosnan is the least important of the four guards - - a reason also justified by his great lack of abilities. During Deep Snow's conflict with the underground bandits, Brosnan would swing his great sword in rage, sending his opponents flying motionlessly through the air. The only battle in which Brosnan would actually fight in would be against Shuda. After things looked bad for Moore, Brosnan would fall from the sky while sending his great sword smashing down into the ground in hopes of killing Shuda. After Shuda evades this blow, Brosnan would unleash his golden eye beam attack upon Shuda who once again avoids this attack with relative ease. After Brosnan sees Shuda kill Moore, he would exert the words "Why you!" and find his body completely fall apart by an unseen technique. A large explosion then ensues, resulting in Brosnan's immediate death. References * ''Rave Master volume 19 - scattered -'' - Hiro Mashima Category:Rave Master characters